Meteor Cave
Meteor Cave (いんせきの　どうくつ Meteorite Cave) is a post-game dungeon in Red and Blue Rescue Team. It is discovered after completing Silver Trench and recruiting Lugia. It is unique for its odd requirements and contains only one Pokémon throughout the whole dungeon, being Deoxys. However, the real Deoxys is fought on the last (20th) Floor, and is the only recruitable Deoxys. Recruiting Deoxys will result in the Friend Area Enclosed Island being unlocked. Floors 1-5 are shrouded in darkness, whilst Floors 6-19 are shrouded in deep darkenss. The player must only have 3 items in their inventory (excluding their held item) and only one player must enter the dungeon. Each floor contains one Deoxys of any form and the stairways (which are blocked). In order to unblock these stairs and progress, the player must search for and defeat Deoxys. Plot After the events of the main story, the meteorite which Rayquaza destroyed had crash landed near Mt. Thunder, and hence created Meteor Cave. The player and partner spots Xatu outside their Team Base, who is just about head into Pokémon Square to do some shopping when Blastoise (arguably the one who is leader of Team Hydro) comes in and reports to Xatu about the meteorite. Blastoise figured that Xatu would know about said cave, and Xatu responds by a "Kwaaah" and gives it its name, retailing the origins of the cave in the process. The partner then asks if Blastoise had explored the cave, and he replied that he had but only for a little while because he was weirded out by the "weird things" crawling around in the cave. The partner then, in a teasing manner, remarks Blastoise's cowardliness, to which Blastoise angrily responds by saying that the partner would be intimidated as well if they had seen the cave. Blastoise then asks Xatu if they had seen anything like the Pokémon in the cave, to which they respond no, but guesses that the Pokémon would not be of this world if they had survived the crash. The partner then asks the protagonist if they want to explore the cave, and hence Meteor Cave is unlocked. Recommended Strategy Preparation Items If you're not looking for recruiting, an inventory of only 3 Huge or Big Apples will be suffice, with the Pokémon holding X-Ray Specs. If you are recruiting, however, keep 2 Huge or Big Apples and one Friend Bow for better chances of recruiting. The player should still keep the X-Ray Specs, however, as to locate where the Deoxys clone is in order to defeat it as quickly as possible. IQ, Level and Others The Pokémon should be at least level 40 or above. The IQ Skills Trap Seer and Super Mobile would be most recommended for this particular exploration, as Trap Seer could prevent the potential of items being either sticky or food items turning into Grimy Food, as well as other hindering misfortunes. Super Mobile would be particularly useful as certain parts of the dungeons are extremely spacious and contain lots of rooms, plus it would make it easier to hunt and take down the Deoxys clones. In the Dungeon When in the dungeon, it is important to consider these things: * Attack Form Deoxys has very high offences * Defense Form Deoxys has very high defences * Speed Form Deoxys is always at double speed Only use your Huge or Big Apples once your Belly is completely empty. For those who are more confident in their abilities, wait until your HP drops until you are in peril before consuming a Huge or Big Apple. Only equip the Friend Bow either just before accessing the stairs at Floor 19 or at Floor 20 after the Boss dialogue. Pokémon Gallery Download (4)-2.jpg Download (1)-1472572085.jpg Download (2)-1472572052.jpg Download (3)-1472572085.jpg Trivia * Meteor Cave is the first dungeon with more than one requirement * It is the only dungeon that requires the player to have 3 items in their inventory * Meteor Cave has the least amount of Pokémon in all dungeons of the game, being 1 (Unless you count forms as different Pokémon) * It is also the only dungeon to have Pokémon from one Generation only, being Generation 3 Category:Deoxys Category:Dungeons Category:Post-Game Dungeons Category:Psychic-Type Dungeons Category:Boss Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon Category:Generation 3 Pokémon